Popstars
by AllAloneInGermany
Summary: AU/ Quinn wants to help Santana to find a way out of Louisville and back on track to follow her dreams. Suddenly Santana finds herself at the casting for a new Reality-TV-Show called "Popstars". When she meets a blonde beauty it's not just her dream of a singing career which seems to be a lot closer. It's not just about who makes the band anymore. BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. So this is my first story and I hope I do a good job with it. English is not my first language so please forgive me for any mistakes (just point them out to me so it won't happen again).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or show formats used in this story.**

 **Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

„You can't be serious Quinn!" Santana looks at the massive building in front of her. Hundreds of girls mingle around and make way to much noise.

Quinn smirks at her. "Oh but I am! I'm sick of hearing your whining. You hate Louisville and cheerleading. All I'm asking of you is to at least try. Go in there and show of your skills. I'm right beside you."

Santana looks into the hazel eyes of her longtime friend. She knows that look and there is no way to argue. Quinn has a point after all. She hates cheerleading and only went to Louisville because she got a scholarship. "Okay. I'll do it. But I tell you, this whole thing is stupid. Look at all these girls here. I'm sure there are enough better than me."

"Whatever. Tell yourself that, but I know you've got a voice to die for." All trough highschool it was about cheerleading for them. Be on top, get a badass reputation and leave Ohio. Quinn is not sure when Santana lost her thrive but she is determined to get it back.

Both of them made their way into the building to get themselves a place in the casting. It took them a good 20 minutes to finally make it. "Here is your number. A group of 50 girls will be called into the room over there." The obviously bored blond guy pointed to a large door at the end of the hall. "In there five girls stand in front of the jury and sing. Afterwards you sit down until the last performance. At the end of the day the jury gives out a list of 25 names that made it to the re-call tomorrow. But all the information for that will be given at the time. Good luck."

Santana was dismissed and looked around. There really were way too many girls. Not that she would complain about that usually. She came out in her senior year. Since she has been to college there were quite an amount of girls under her sheets. Life was good in that department. She got laid whenever she wanted, no strings attached. The girls she was looking at now however are concurrence (not that she would admit that she took this casting seriously).

"Let's find some place to settle down until we're called." Santana tensed up for a moment until she recognized Quinn's voice.

"Yeah…" Santana nodded and followed her friend to a place at the huge window. They've got quite a few over New York from up here.

Santana decided to listen to some music while they waited to be called. She took out her iPod and scrolled down to her current favorites. Some Amy Winehouse will calm her growing nerves. She didn't even realize that over an hour passed and they were called into the casting room but Quinn shook her out of her daze.

"Come on. It's our turn." Quinn pulled her up and practically tracked her down the floor. Santana was wondering if Quinn was really just here to help her out or if it wasn't the other way around. She shrugged at the thought and followed her best friend anyway.

The room was packed with 50 girls. There were at least 8 cameras around and in front was a small stage facing the table with the jury. The four people behind the table stood up. There was a woman in a track suit with short blonde hair and a sneer on her face. She introduced herself as the one and only Sue Sylvester who doesn't give a shit about "you little wanna be Britney Spears and Rhiannas".

The guy next to her cut her off and introduced himself as Willam Schuester. Santana had heard of that guy. He is a producer of the New Direction Foundation in New York. But he looked way too nice and his creasy hair let the chills run down Santana's arms.

Luckily David Martinez started talking soon after. He was some serious eye candy. If she wasn't gay Santana would probably try to get all up on that. But she kinda gets the vibes from him, too. So gay but without a doubt a great singer.

Last one in front was a witty blonde. Holly Holiday. All flirty and obviously looking for some fun within the show. Holly seemed to recite some history stuff throughout her whole speech and 98% of the bimbos around her probably got no education 'cause they looked seriously lost. Santana smirked. Easy.

Santana listened to the first two groups being called up to perform. They were horrible. Did they actually think they can sing? Good god, she thinks her ears are starting to bleed any time now. "Number 1089, 1090, 1091, 1092 and 1093 are next!" Santana looked down again and saw that she was number 1093.

A short look over to Quinn gave her all the confidence she needed. 'You've got this!' These hazel eyes said it all and Santana got up, chin held high. Next to her were two southern looking hippies, one decent looking tall brunette and right next to her a small redhead. This one looked so pale that Santana took a step to the left just to make sure to be away far enough if the girl decides to puke or something.

The two hippies both sang the same song and got smashed by one Sue Silvester. The rest of the jury tried to be nicer but honestly Sue was right. They looked like 'twins out of the 70tis who smoked too much weed and were a mere second away from making love not war'.

The tall brunette, called Marie, was actually not that bad. She had a decent voice and knew the lyrics. Before Sue got to say anything Will praised her and told her how incredible she was. Santana saw how Sue was close to punch Will in the face but Holly rushed on with the next contestant.

The redhead couldn't even get out her name before she stormed out of the room. Some gagging noises could be heard before the door fully closed again. Santana made a disgusted face but was soon reminded, that she was the last one left in this group. "Sandbags, you are next."

Santana quirked an eyebrow at Sue's insult. She glared a bit until David Martinez urged her on. "What's your name?"

"Santana." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, go on then, Santana. We are listening."

Santana took a deep breath when she saw the camera zooming in on her face. She felt all eyes on her back and was suddenly very aware that she could fail. She closed her eyes and concentrated at the song. She chose Adele's 'Someone like you'. Her voice cracked with a start but soon she found her confidence. With her raspy voice and strong notes she made it halfway through the song until she heard none other than Sue Sylvester interrupt her. "Enough Sandbags!"

Santana was back in reality and glared at Sue, waiting for some serious insults. But they never came. She saw Sue looking her up and down and then giving her a thigh lipped smile. "At least you made me forget that puking Pippi Longstocking."

"You have something in your voice that captivates me. I can see some potential in there. Keep it up." Will smiled his strange perverted smile at me and I shivered. Urgh.

"Sweet cheeks I love you." Holly stood up, rounded the table and hugged Santana who stood stock still in shock. "You look hot and you sound hot, perfect combination." Holly grinned and Santana responded with an uneasy smile.

David just smiled at her before he dismissed her group. Thank god, Santana thought. Now she can go on with her life. Well, after Quinn got this all over with, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here you go. It's time to meet Brittany! :)**

 **If there are any mistakes or suggestions for the story just review, I would love to hear from you all.**

 **But for now enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or show formats used in this story.**

Chapter 2

Brittany was running around the last corner and right onto her street. She stopped running and breathed deep. She always loves to run in the mornings. The city is just about to wake up fully and the air is still fresh.

Looking up her apartment building Brittany smiled. She moved here right after highschool. Her best friend Tina wanted to follow her boyfriend Mike to Chicago so Brittany went with them. Without having a real plan that is. But she didn't regret it so far. The last year she got to dance while doing different jobs at the side. She was happy.

Tina on the other hand looked anything than happy. When Brittany entered the apartment she was greeted with an impatiently glaring Asian.

"Good morning Tina!" Brittany grinned. "What is with your face?" Cocking her head to the side she mustered her best friend.

Tina stepped closer and spoke up. "Do you know what time it is?"

Raising an eyebrow Brittany answered. "Uhm…moring?"

Sighing deeply Tina shook her head. "Damn right it is morning and we were supposed to be on our way to the auditions half an hour ago!"

"Wha-?" Suddenly it hits Brittany. Mike told both of them to audition for this new casting show he is working for. Britt totally forgot that it was supposed to be today. She face palmed herself. "I'm sorry Tina! I totally forgot!"

Tina huffed again when she saw the pout on Britts face. "It's alright. We can still make it if we leave soon."

With this Brittany's face lit up and she made a beeline for the shower.

Not 15 minutes later they were on their way to the casting for "Popstars". Britt knew she wasn't an outstanding singer but Mike promised her they were looking for a perfect package of singers and dancers. When Brittany is able to do something than it's dancing. It's her form of communicating and just being herself.

Tina was right, they made it just in time to get into the auditions. Mike was already looking for them.

"Where have you been girls? I was afraid you changed your mind." Mike tried to pout but it wasn't quite as affective as Britt's. The girls had to laugh.

"Oh baby, we promised to be here. I was just waiting for Britt who decided to go for a run." Tina rolled her eyes and this time it was Mike's turn to laugh.

He kissed Tina on the forehead bevor hugging Britt. "You forgot, didn't you?" He smirked.

Britt looked at her feet sheepishly and shrugged. "You know I find calendars confusing."

Mike was just shaking his head and smiled at his friend affectionately.

After Britt and Tina received their numbers they sat down with Mike who gave them a short idea of what this show is going to be about again. "Alright, as you know there are castings in five cities. New York was first. Now it's Chicago, followed by Denver, Seattle and they will be closing with Los Angeles."

The girls nodded and Mike moved on. "So there was quite a crowed in New York from what I heard. Over 800 girls wanted in but the jury got a limitation of 25 to call back for re-calls the next day."

By hearing this Britt started fidgeting on her chair. Tina noticed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Show them your mad dance skills and they won't know what hit them." She grinned and Britt had no other choice than to grin, too.

Mike nodded, too. "She is right. It's not just about singing. You will do great!"

"I hope you are right."

"Aren't we always." He winked and Britt just shook her head. "Anyway, when you make it into re-calls you will get to perform a song in a goup of 3 to 6 and at the end of the day 5 girls will get on a plain to Hawaii for the workshop!"

Britt hollered and they got some strange looks. She blushed and put her fist down again.

Suddenly two guys made their way over to the three. Camera in hand. "Hello there. My name is Jacob Ben Isreal and I'm here to interview some lovely ladies just like you."

Britt didn't like the guy. His hair looked frizzy like a nest. Maybe he got a bird up there? Brittany was still wondering when Jacob started to question them. "Alright ladies. What made you come here? Do you want to become a big star?"

Tina was just staring at the guy so Britt decided to speak up. "I'm just here because I want to dance." She smiled her biggest smile.

"You can't sing then?"

"I can sing, but I love to dance more." Britt said with determination. "Can I ask you a question now?"

Not only Jacob but Tina, Mike and the camera man looked curious at the blond girl.

"Uhm…sure?" Jacob said.

"Is it a bird's nest?" Britt said, stood up and tried to touch Jacob's hair. He just turned away and made a run for it.

Mike and Tina snickered. They just loved Britt and her humor.

They were in the last group who got called to audition. Tina was first to perform and did an excellent job singing 'I follow rivers'.

"Blondie you're next." Sue was obviously tired and wanted to get it all over with.

Britt was nervous but got an encouraging nod from Tina before she started her performance of Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok'. She concentrated on her sick dance moves but tried to sing good, too. The camera zoomed in and for the first time that day the jury didn't interrupt a performance before the end.

After a last split everyone held their breath. Britt stood up slowly and getting nervous all over again. Why was nobody saying anything?

"Damn! What was that?" Holly was the first to break the silence. And with that the whole room stood up and cheered like crazy. Tina was hugging Britt while Britt was still anxious and a got all shy.

"I have to say Bridget, you would have been a great addition for my cheerios." Sue silenced everyone again.

"Your dance moves are amazing Brittany. I was so distracted I didn't even pay attention to your voice." Will laughed. "If we see each other tomorrow I make sure to hear you sing."

Everyone was dismissed and none the wiser of who made the re-call. Since Tina and Brittany were the last to go in they didn't need to wait too long for the list of the 25 lucky girls.

Tina went to have a look while Britt stayed behind with Mike who waited patiently outside during their performances.

When Tina came back she had an unreadable expression on her face. But after mere seconds she broke into a big grin and jumping into Britt's and Mike's arms. "We made it! We BOTH made it!"

It took Brittany a moment to register her best friend's words but when she did she squealed and jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas day.

Shortly after they found out about the re-call. The jury decided on groups of 3 to 6 girls just like Mike had told them. Tina got into a group of 3 girls while Brittany was supposed to sing with 3 other girls. But when she found out about the song she was disappointed. 'The Scientist' from Coldplay was so not her song. She needed to dance.

She met the girls first. Two of them were bitchy and so not Britt's type of people and the other one said nothing at all. Will made an appearance, too and told Britt he wants to hear her sing and that is why she got this kind of song.

It took them all night to make some kind of progress. They didn't really get far since Trisha and Tracy tried to find out who is better of the two. At some point Britt just practiced alone.

She didn't see Tina before her performance and that is what made her even more depressed. She needed her. She was so lost at the moment. But at the end she had to suck it up and get up on stage in front of the rest of the 21 girls and jury.

They sucked. Big time. Tracy and Trisha didn't hit one note and Maria was totally out of it because of it. Britt tried to save the performance and harmonized as best as she could with the girls and gave it her all during her solo part.

When she sat down a girl she hasn't met yet started to talk to her. "Hey I'm Marley."

Britt smiled. "Hi, Brittany."

Marley nodded and looked in the direction of Britt's group. "They sucked. Sorry."

"Yeah." Britt got all sad. "We were horrible. They were bitching about each other all night and I didn't know what to do. I don't like conflict." She pouted.

Marley smiled sympathetic. "Don't worry you were good. The rest of your group was horrible. How did they even make it into re-call?" Marley snickered a bit.

That made Britt snicker, too. "Thank you. Good luck with your performance."

But she didn't need it. Marley did good and so did Tina. It made Britt forget about her own crazy group until the decision was made.

Britt's group was first up on stage again. "Well, you were horrible. Congratulations!" Sue was first to speak, again. "I don't even know why those incompetent people beside me let you come this far in the first place. I must have been out for one of my ninja poops when those decisions were made."

All four of them looked down embarrassed. "Thank you Brittany for at least trying to save the performance. You put obvious effort into it and even tried to make the rest of them look good. I respect that!" Will smiled at her.

"We can only nominate five girls to join us in Hawaii. Sorry ladies but the other groups did way better than you." David shrugged.

"But we decided that we have to give one of you a chance." Holly spoke up and with her words everyone looked up. New hope sparkling in the girls eyes. Except Brittany's. "You put great effort into this performance even when you got nothing to work with." There was absolute silence. Everyone was waiting for the name of the girl who made it out of THIS group. "All we can say is: Keep it up girl! Work on your singing voice, dance like yesterday and put as much heart into your future performances like you did today and you can go far! Congratulations Brittany!"

Cheers erupted and Britt got engulfed in strong arms. It took her a moment or two to register that she actually made it. She made it! Oh my god!

The rest of the day was a blur. Shortly after Britt, Tina and Marley made it, too. Mike was so happy that he invited all three of them for drinks and they danced until early in the morning.

Now they are all going to Hawaii.

 **There is propably one more chapter until we get some Brittana. Stay with me. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the delay. I try to update every sunday but I'm currently living away from home to write my thesis and try to go home over the weekends now that christmas is just around the corner. ;) But yeah, I try to keep the updates for the story coming!**

 **This is another chapter about Santana...Enjoy! (There will be another Author's Note at the end of the chapter :D)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or show formats used in this story.**

Chapter 3

Santana and Quinn were standing at the airport. Quinn was fidgeting and got on Santana's nerves – big time! "Can you like STOP?"

Quinn looked confused. "Stop what?"

"Fidgeting!" Santana rolled her eyes. "I don't know what got into your pants but I advise you to get rid of it 'cause you will make the plane crash."

Now it was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes. "Shut it Lopez! You know I'm afraid of planes and then there is the workshop coming up…" The fidgeting started again.

Santana smirked. "I know these are not the reasons for you to be nervous." At the confused look she received Santana continued. "You are nervous to see your new girlfriend again."

Quinn made big eyes and Santana couldn't stop the hearty laughed that escaped her mouth.

 **Flashback**

 _Santana and Quinn were waiting for the list at the end of the first day of auditions. Suddenly a small brunette appeared out of nowhere and started talking way to loud. "Hello. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry. I'm a student at NYADA and wanted to show the world my outstanding talent by partaking in auditions outside of the world of Broadway. I'm quite sure to make it into the next round and thought I could help out some of you with less experience."_

 _Santana stopped listening after this midget said 'Hello' but Quinn was too polite. "It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Quinn and this is my best friend Santana." She nodded in her direction. Santana just rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you Quinn, Santana." Rachel grinned. "What songs did you choose to perform today? I made sure to show all my talent by performing 'Don't rain on my Parade' from my all-time favorite Broadway show 'Funny Girl'. I practiced this song even before I started talking at the age of one and did an excellent job in there."_

 _"_ _Do you ever like, stop talking? It's quite annoying to try to listen until everything that leaves your midget mouth makes its way up here to our height. Better get back to smurf town and scare Gargamel away with you voice." Santana towered over the little brunette even if she was just a couple inches taller._

 _"_ _Santana, shut up!" Quinn shoved her friend away and looked apologetic at Rachel. "Sorry, but she can get rude when she is nervous."_

 _Rachel seemed to except it but Santana scoffed at her best friend. "Nervous? Are you kidding me? The dwarf here is insanely annoying and I'm a minute away to kick her…" Quinn put her hand over Santana's mouth to stop her rant._

 _"_ _I sang 'Never Can Say Goodbye' and Santana sang 'Somebody like you'. I think we did a good job. The jury said so anyway." Quinn shoot Santana another look before retracting her hand._

 _Rachel looked at them with something like pity. "Oh. I'm sure you tried your best. Your voice is lovely Quinn but your song choice doesn't quite fit your range. But maybe they give you another chance tomorrow and I would me more than happy to assist you at practicing." Quinn raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the obvious insult. Santana was just about to give another piece of her mind when the dwarf continued. "I can see you singing Adele on the other hand Santana. You have something raspy in your voice which could fit with the soul in Adele's songs. But you are already breathing wrong when talking so I suspect, that you get into trouble while singing. You should work on the right breathing techniques and…"_

 _Santana turned around and just left Quinn and Rachel alone. She couldn't listen anymore and she had no idea why Quinn didn't say anything back at the midget but couldn't care less at the moment._

 **End of Flashback**

"She is not my girlfriend!" Quinn glared at Santana who just smirked.

"Is that why you didn't leave that midget's side even after she insulted us? I have no idea what is going on with you but she is going to drag you down into Loserville and I ain't be there to rescue you." She scoffed and made her way to border the plain. It was in that moment that both girls heard a high pitched noise and Santana rolled her eyes. "Here it goes."

Quinn smacked her arm and Santana mouth an 'Ow, that hurt!' and glared at Quinn. "Be nice!" Santana scoffed again but shut her mouth for the moment.

Quinn and Rachel hugged and it didn't last a second until Rachel opened her mouth again. "I'm so glad we all made it! We did such an excellent job in re-call thanks to my tutoring you and my obvious star quality who outshined all the other performances and landed us a spot to flight to Hawaii. I can't wait to meet the other candidates from all over the United States."

 **Flashback**

 _After Santana and Quinn saw their names on the list for re-calls all hell broke loose. They jumped around with big grins on their faces until they saw a camera team preparing to capture this moment and toned it down a bit. They wanted to appear cool and collected._

 _Shortly after the Jury announced the performing groups for the next day and to Santana's dismay she not only had to perform with Quinn but with the dwarf herself._

 _"_ _This is going to be amazing! We can go to my place. I live just a few minutes away in a loft with no neighbors who will mind us practicing all night long until perfection." Santana wanted to cry by Rachel's announcement. Why did she get punished for making it into the next round?_

 _"_ _This is a great idea, thank you Rachel." Quinn smiled sweetly at the small brunette._

 _They made it to Rachel's loft where the girl in question soon started to take matters into her man hands and her man hands only. The jury wanted them to perform 'Love Song' from Sara Bareilles and soon Rachel made herself the center of attention._

 _Even if Santana was pissed that Rachel took over she had to admit that the dwarf could really sing and made the piece work somehow. Their voices went well together and Santana got quite optimistic about the next day._

 _All three of them got nervous before their performance. They were the second to last group and the performance that took place right before them was incredible. Now the expectations of the jury skyrocket._

 _Santana didn't really recognize anything that happened on stage during their performance. She just did her job and she did her job amazingly. "Girls, after the last number we thought it couldn't get any better but then you three come along and blow us away!" Will beamed at them._

 _"_ _Keep it in your pants William." Sue looked at him disgusted and Santana had to admit that she kinda liked her in some strange way. "Sandbags I thought better of you. You let this narcissistic little dwarf get even more narcissistic and make you one of her minions along with blondie whose name I never caught."_

 _Santana felt quite hurt after hearing this. Even if she knew that Sue was kinda right she thought they sounded great anyway._

 _"_ _Honey, I think you sounded wonderful." Holly beamed at Santana and then added. "You three made this song work really great and now I kinda want to hear a Love Song from you." Holly winked at Santana. Seriously was she flirting with her or something. She was like all over her._

 _Santana raised an eyebrow and looked Holly up and down. "I can probably work something out for you." She smirked and Holly smirked right back while the rest of people just looked at them shocked._

 _All of that was fast forgotten when all three of them got into round three and therefore had to get ready for a flight to Hawaii._

 **End of Flashback**

Santana hoped the other candidates aren't as obnoxious as the dwarf. The three sat together on the plane and no sooner as they sat down Rachel opened her mouth again. Santana was relieved to find she had her iPod packed. She turned the volume up and started to relax.

They had one stop in Chicago before they got on with their 13 hour flight to Hawaii. Santana didn't even recognize the blonde girl with blue eyes just 4 rows in front of them when they departed from Chicago O'Hare International Airport.

 **Alright guys, obviously there will finally get to enjoy Brittana from now on! :) We had some Faberry in this chapter, do you want me to make them a minor part in the story, too or are you just craving Brittana action? ;) Let me know!**

 **Also, do you want me to keep alterning between Santana's POV and Brittany's POV? Or should I mix them? I want you to enjoy the story so I would love to hear from you and get some input.**

 **I have a general idea for the story but for the bigger part I'm just going to go with the flow and see where it gets me. ;)**

 **I hope you stay with me and I should have the first Brittana chapter ready on sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back already! ;) I was bored at work so I decided to write the next chapter. Hope you like it! Finally some Brittana! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or show formats used in this story.**

 **Now enjoy and I hope to get some feedback! :)**

Chapter 4

The flight was long and tiring. Brittany tried to sleep but then got too occupied with the in-seat TV and watched two documentaries about Elephants as well as 'Finding Nemo'. Tina on the other hand fell asleep the moment the plane took off.

It was 9 in the morning when they finally made it to Hawaii. Britt first thought she would be too tired to register anything at all but the excitement took over when she saw all these young girls waiting at the airport.

"Looks like we are the last to arrive." Tina studied the area and looked for Mike. "I thought Mike would be here, too." Tina was disappointed when she couldn't find him.

"I'm sure we will meet him soon. But look at all the girls!" Britt jumped up and down a little and grinned. "Do you think they are all going to be nice?"

It's then that Marley joined them and answered for a still depressed looking Tina. "Probably not all of them." She laughed when Britt frowned. "I'm sure they are nice enough in the beginning but in the end everyone wants to win so I assume it's going to be like highschool all over again."

Britt's face fell completely and she pouted. "That sucks."

"Aw, don't worry Britt. We at least have each other." Tina patted her on her back. "But I think Marley is right. Like…" Tina looked around like she was searching for something. Apparently she found it. "Like look at them." She pointed to two girls who were waiting for their luggage to arrive. "They were probably cheerleaders or something in highschool and think they still own the world."

Britt followed Tina's line of sight and her eyes landed on probably the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Caramel skin, long dark hair, deep dark brown eyes, the fullest and most delicious looking lips ever and…oh crap. Now she was looking at Brittany, too. Britt ducked her head and blushed deeply. What just happened? She looked up again and saw the Latina still watching her curiously but before their eyes could lock the blond girl who was standing right beside the Latina took her attention away.

"Earth to Britt?" Tina got Brittany's attention once again and saw the red cheeks and pink ear tips of her blond best friend. "Were did you go?"

Britt bit her lip and peeked once more in the direction of the beautiful girl. But to her disappointment she was gone. Her shoulders slumped. "Nowhere." She tried to give Tina her best smile. "Let's go meet everyone."

Tina studied her for one more second before shrugging and urging Britt and Marley along to go over to the group of girls that formed just inside the airport.

They saw a blond haired middle aged woman in front. Right beside her was a guy in a wheelchair and both tried to get everyone's attention. The girls formed a circle around the two and the blond woman started to speak. "Alright ladies. It's great that you all made it finally and I want to welcome you to Hawaii!" The girls cheered before she continued. "My name is Terri Schuester and yes I'm William's wife." She stated proudly. "I'm the producer of the show and will coordinate everything that happens on and off screen. Next to me," she pointed to the guy in the wheelchair, "is the director of 'Popstars', Arthur Abrams." The girls cheered again.

While Terri got on with her speech Britt tried to get another look at the Latina from before. But as much as she tried she couldn't find her in the crowd. Maybe she isn't part of the show? That thought took all the excitement out of Britt and she felt tired again.

Thankfully Terri finished her speech and ushered the girls outside and into a bus prepared for them.

* * *

After a 50 minute drive they arrived at a huge hotel and resort. Britt looked on in awe as they entered the lobby. "Wow."

"Wow indeed." Tina looked as awestruck as Britt and they both chuckled at that. "Hard to believe we are here to work." She grinned.

They were greeted from a shy looking redhead with big brown eyes. She kinda looked like a little deer caught in headlights but with a smile on her face. "Hello girls!" After a few attempts she finally got everyone's attention. "Hello, Welcome to the workshop of 'Popstars'! I'm Emma and will be your counselor for the time you are part of the show. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm the one you can come to. I'm happy to help everywhere I can." She got some applause. "Now I'm sure you are all tired from your flights and want to get some sleep and get settled before you meet the coaches this afternoon."

Brittany's ears perked up at that. Maybe she should have listened to that Terri person before. She thought she could just crash and sleep until tomorrow morning. But it looks like they would start the workshop right away.

"There are going to be five suites for five girls each. We want you to get to know each other therefore one girl of every city will share a suite." That earned some groans.

"Does that mean we don't get to share a room?" Britt looked at Marley and Tina while pouting.

Tina smiled sadly. "Yeah Britt. But we are going to see each other all the time, so don't worry."

"…Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones. Suite 502." Britt looked around confused. She didn't even realize Emma started giving out the room keys. Tina ushered her forward and she stood there with 4 other girls. One black girl who had a kind smile on her face and looked very confident, one small blond girl who had a bitch face on and arched an eyebrow when Britt studied her, a brunette who had a wide grin on her face and instantly reached for Britt's hand to shake but Britt kinda got the vibes from her, she was bad news. But who really got her attention was the third blond of their little group. It was the same girl who took the Latina's attention away before. When she was here then so must be the beautiful girl from the airport.

"Get your stuff up there and get to know each other girls. You will be sharing the suite for the whole two weeks of the workshop." Emma smiled brightly at them and they made their way to get their luggage.

That is when Britt finally found the beautiful girl again. Brown eyes were already on her when she looked her way. She stilled her movements when she got drawn into them. It took her a moment to break eye contact and let her eyes move up and down the Latina's body. She was a few inches shorter then herself but thanks to a tight fitting top and short skirt Britt could see all those defined muscles. When their eyes locked once again she saw something flicker in the beautiful girl's eyes and then a small smirk took over her face. That made Brittany blush once again and she turned away quickly to get her luggage.

It wasn't until she made it to the elevator, did she realize her rapid heartbeat and fluttering breath. "Are you alright?" The black girl asked Britt with a concerned look on her face.

"Ye-Yeah." Britt took a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry. Thank you." She smiled sweetly at the black girl.

"No problem. I'm Mercedes by the way." She offered her hand and Britt took it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brittany." They shook hands and then turned to the other girls in the elevator.

"I'm Kitty and am not here to make friends. This is a competition and I take this very seriously. But go on with being nice to each other." She smirked and turned away to face the door. Mercedes arched an eyebrow and looked rather confused at the girl's attitude.

"I'm Penny. Penny Owen and here to win, too." She tried to grasp Britt's hand once again but Britt still didn't like the girl. There was something evil behind her eyes and she met people like her way to often in her life before. Penny finally got the message and retracted her hand before speaking again. "I'm sure we all can work together in the two weeks to come. I heard they want to eliminate 15 girls in that time and it would be a shame if it would be one of us, now wouldn't it?"

The fifth girl just rolled her eyes. "Something tells me you are no fun to work with." That comment finally took the fake smile of Penny's face. "Anyway, I'm Quinn. I'm from New York." She smiled sweetly at Mercedes and Brittany. "I saw you before." She pointed at Britt. "You were on the same plane as us, weren't you?"

Britt nodded. "Yeah, I'm from Chicago. Well, not originally. I grew up in Arizona but I have lived in Chicago for about a year now." She bit her lip. Nobody asked her that, why was she rambling? She is so stupid.

"Do you go to college? I am originally from Ohio and now I'm attending NYU." Quinn just smiled and that calmed Britt down immensely.

"No I…" The elevator stopped and the girls made their way out. Quinn and Mercedes stepped next to Britt and waited for her to continue. "I just work some part time jobs and dance the rest of the time. My best friends, Tina and Mike, moved there so I went with them. Oh and Mike is one of the dance coaches here so you will get to meet him soon." Britt was beaming now.

"Yo girl, sounds great. Maybe he can help us get some advantage." Mercedes winked. "I'm from L.A. by the way." She winked again. "Born and raised. One day the record labels are going to run after me like I'm Whitney Houston herself."

The three laughed loudly. Britt thought that maybe she already found some new friends.

* * *

"Quinn?" Britt stirred in her bed when she heard a voice. "Quinn? Were the hell are you?" With that Britt opened her eyes and looked at the clock beside her bed. It was already 2 o'clock and they had to meet everyone in the dance studio at three. She groaned again, that was definitely not enough sleep.

Suddenly her door bursts open which made Britt jump up in her bed and fall to the ground with a thump. "Ow." She pouted.

"Oh sorry!" Someone made their way over to her. "I didn't mean to give you a heart attack." The girl chuckled and crouched down at Britt's side to help her up.

"Heart attacks are just from loving too much." She heard a gasp and looked up. When she did her heart skipped a beat and she gasped, too. There she was, with her warm, soft hand around her wrist. Just a few inches were separating them. The most beautiful girl Brittany ever laid eyes on.

They stared at each other again, just like they did in the lobby before. After what felt like minutes the girl shook her head slightly to get out of her trance and helped Britt up. Without retracting her hand she spoke up. "I'm sorry again. For…for bursting in here." Her voice was so raspy and the full lips were moving so delicately. Britt was still lost. "I…" Now the Latina retracted her hand slowly and Britt was broken out of her trance in an instant. She felt cold were slender fingers were touching her just a second ago and tingles made their way up her arm. "I'm Santana."

Britt eyes widened like she still couldn't believe what was happening to her. "Oh." She blushed deeply. She should stop doing that. "I-I'm Brittany." She bites her lower lip and looks up sheepishly into brown eyes which turned bright and looked at her with…was that adoration?

Santana smiled warmly at the blond. "It's nice to meet you Brittany."

They stood there for probably another minute before someone else bursts through the door. Maybe she shouldn't have chosen the first bedroom to the right of the hall just at the front door. Both girls brought some distance between them which Britt now realized was still not enough to stop her erratic heartbeat. It was like Santana was invading her senses. She looked stunning and smelled amazing like vanilla and berry.

"What are you doing here Santana?" It was Quinn who broke the spell all over again. Seriously, when did she even get drawn back in?

"I was looking for you, since you weren't too bothered to answer my text or my calls earlier." Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn but she gave the gesture right back.

"Then why are you in Brittany's bedroom?" Quinn quirked a brow and a small smirk made its way on her face.

While Britt shewed nervously on her bottom lip Santana didn't seem too faced with that comment. "I was hoping it was your room and I could startle you to death or even better find you in some compromising positions with your dwarf." She holds her breath a minute before adding. "No scratch that. I _never_ want to find you in any positions with the dwarf. That would scar me for life or blind me forever."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana who smirked mischievously. Britt wasn't able to follow their conversation, so she made her way to the bathroom hoping that they would be gone when she got back. Well, she wouldn't be too opposed to the idea of finding Santana in her room but yeah, well.

* * *

Santana wasn't waiting for her when she got back and Brittany felt slightly disappointed but put on her best smile anyway.

It was time to meet their coaches and since everyone was going to be there she knew she doesn't have to wait long to see her beautiful Latina again. Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! :)**

 **First of all: Happy New Year! :)**

 **Second of all: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. :( I wanted to update before Christmas but with me going home over the holidays all hell broke lose and everyone (friends and family) wanted a piece of me. Then I made a promise to myself to update before the new year comes around but I had to go back to work for a couple days taking my best friend with me since traveling back and forth is alwys so exhausting alone...but anyway...I'm just really sorry.**

 **Since I will be really busy with my thesis and projects for it I can't promise regular updates...but I promise I will try to not make you wait that long again!**

 **So...enough with the rambling...here is the new chapter...a bit longer this time (I hope to keep this size up)! Hope you enjoy and to get some feedback :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or show formats used in this story.**

Chapter 5

She was still a little dazed from her encounter with the blonde beauty. She shuddered as she remembered the sparks running through her body when those piercing blue eyes looked into hers.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Santana was snapped out of her daze when Quinn called her out. Soon her grin was replaced by a scowl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Q!" She rolled her eyes and made quick work of finding a place in the dance studio where most of the other girls already gathered around.

Soon they were joined by Sue, an Asian guy, a really good looking blonde woman and a huge looking…guy? Or woman? Santana had no idea.

"Listen up losers. It's time to bring you in shape. You look fat. Ugly. Nothing like the big stars you think you are!" Sue looked around before pointing at a black girl who was sitting next to…Brittany. Santana was lost for a second.

She was still lost in blue eyes staring back at her that she missed half of Sue's speech. But Quinn once again interrupted her bubble. "Santana!" She said sternly. "Stop drooling over Brittany and start listening. This is going to be worse than boot camp and you have to stop think about sex and start about getting on top!"

"Wanky!" Santana winked at her friend who once again just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Shannon Beiste." Oh so she is indeed a woman. "You are going to be in the best shape you have ever been in when I'm done with you." She looked tough but somehow Santana got the feeling she wasn't. "Every morning for the next two weeks we are going for a run at 5:30 sharp! No exceptions. Who doesn't show is out!"

Most of the girls groan. But Beiste wasn't done. "You can cry later. After the run you are going to have vocal lessons followed by dance lessons with Cassandra and Mike." She pointed to the two other persons between her and Sue.

"Since you are going to have two performances, one at every end of the week, we need to see who can keep up with the life of a performer." Sue took over again. "You will cry like the little pussies you are and some of you will quit after they puke their hearts out the thousand time!" The evil glint in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Santana and she risked a look at Brittany. She looked confused and Santana couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey, Sandbags!" Suddenly Sue was standing right in front of her with her megaphone. Santana cringed because damn that thing is loud. "You think that is something to smile about? I will make sure you are getting some special treatment since you are obviously enjoying yourself too much."

Sue bends down to be right in her face. Santana could _feel_ the silence in the room and the cameras zooming in. But she is a bitch and she sure as hell won't let that woman get to her. Bring it on!

"Beiste!" Sue screamed right in Santana's face without turning to the drill coach. "Make sure Jenny here gets the double." Nobody said anything while Santana's face was blank. Internally she was freaking out. The workshop hasn't even started yet but here she was already on the losing streak. She would never admit this to anyone but she actually wanted to have a shot at getting out of college and starting her dream of a singing career.

It was dead silent for a minute. Sue and Beiste left soon after, letting Cassandra and Mike take over. "Alright Ladies. We have some news for you." Cassandra took a step forward. "Your first performance is going to be a dance number!"

Some of the girls cheered. Santana couldn't help herself when her eyes drifted again to the beautiful blonde who jumped up and down in her spot. "God you're a lost cause already, aren't you?" Again Quinn. Santana ignored her and continued to watch Brittany smiling so wide the whole room seemed to light up.

"There are going to be five groups - five girls each. And before you ask: No, you can't choose who you are performing with."

Mike stepped beside Cassandra and continued. "Every group is going to perform the same number, so we will practice the dance together. The girls sharing a room are going to form a group to perform on Saturday."

Santana was pissed. Really pissed. She had to perform with the girls she met just a couple hours prior who she hated already. She had two Asians in her suite. One really small called Sunshine. Who names their child Sunshine? Like seriously? The other is Tina. Okay, she maybe has to be nice to her since she seems to be friends with Brittany. Then there was a tall black woman. She was pretty but looked like serious competition and Santana didn't like her for that. She introduced herself as Jane and told them she once tried to get into a boarding school for boys. Who does that? And last there was a brunette green eyed bitch. Santana was so focused on glaring at her that she didn't even remember her name.

So now she had to perform with them as if sharing a suite with those losers wasn't already enough of a punishment. "The song is going to be…" Mike made a dramatic pause to which Santana had to roll her eyes. "Survivor from Destiny's Child!"

The roomed erupted once again in loud cheers from the girls and this time Santana was actually excited. This was going to be a really tough song to sing and dance but she loved the challenge.

"Yeah, I thought you are going to like it." Mike smirked. "Alright, since your first performance is in 6 days already we are going to start with the dance part. Cassy and I are going to show you the routine once and afterwards we will go through it together."

Santana felt something brush against her arm and looked to her right. Brittany. Bright sparkling blue eyes were locked with hers again. "Hi."

Santana was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth and closed it again. When she saw the blonde blushing and biting her bottom lip lightly she finally found her voice again. "Hey." She breathed out.

The smile that spread across the blondes face did things to Santana she never felt before. She had to look away for a moment to get herself together. "I love to dance. I can't wait to see the routine."

Santana watched Brittany bouncing again in her seat. "Yeah. I can't wait either." It came out as more as a whisper. Somehow Santana could imagine Brittany dance. If her toned body and those long incredible legs covered in only short shorts were any indication she was sure Brittany was going to be a goddess on the dancefloor.

They were torn out of their bubble when the music started and their coaches began the dance routine they were supposed to have down in just six days. Santana's mouth stood open while she saw Mike and Cassandra move effortlessly.

Once again she felt the blonde next to her as she suddenly stood up and started to partake in the performance trying to memorize the steps. Her eyes could no longer stay at Mike and Cassandra. Brittany was moving so gracefully that Santana forgot to breathe. "Wow."

Next to her Quinn saw her friend drooling over Brittany again and just shook her head. Looking at the blonde dancer herself she had to admit that she really was beautiful and definitely had a way to move like she hasn't seen someone move before.

After around 3 minutes the song ended and everyone stared open mouth at their coaches or the ones who saw Brittany stared at the blonde in awe. "And we are supposed to do….that?" A black chick said who Santana recognized as the one sharing the suite with Brittany and Quinn.

"Don't worry Cassy and I will make sure everyone has the moves down. And well Brittany can probably help out, too, since she obviously knows the steps already." Mike grinned and Santana didn't like that at all. She glared at him.

Brittany blushed and sat down again looking down shyly just now realizing what she did. Santana couldn't help herself when she smiled warmly at the blonde. She leaned in and whispered in the blonde's ear: "You are amazing." Santana giggled when she saw the blonde blushing even more. Oh god she actually giggled. What is wrong with her?

"Thanks." It was barely a whisper but Santana heard. She is in big big trouble.

* * *

Two hours went by practicing the routine. Some memorized the steps rather fast others didn't get it at all. Santana was happy to be part of the first ones even though she catches herself more often than not staring at her blonde crush. Waaaaaait a minute, did she say crush? Nah…more like…okay who is she kidding, she is totally crushing on the dancer.

When they were finally dismissed everyone went back up to their rooms showering before getting their first vocal coaching.

Santana was the last to arrive since she started to take a hot shower just when her thoughts went back to the bluest eyes she has ever seen and soon to the toned legs that went on for days. Santana's breathing got ragged and she had to turn the water ice cold. God what was Brittany doing to her.

The other girls of her group looked annoyed by her late arrival but she couldn't care less. A tall brunette stood next to a black Steinway piano. Nobody knew this, not even Quinn, but Santana loved to play the piano. She had lessons until she was 15 years old. Her parents bought her a piano when she turned 8 and she even continued to play after she refused to take lessons anymore.

"Nice of you to join us. You must be Santana." The tall woman said. "I'm Shelby and I'm going to be your vocal coach for this number."

Santana just nodded. She was already in trouble with Sue, no need to make it worse by pissing of her vocal coach, too.

"Alright. As you figured out already this number is going to be really difficult to sing since you have to dance a lot. I want to start this off by hearing every one of you sing a part of the song just so I get to know your voices. Afterwards we will part the song so each of you will have a chance to shine. When you have the song down we will combine it with your dancing." Shelby watched the 5 girls in front of her. They looked rather terrified of the idea of dancing and singing. "No worries ladies, you will be prepared when you step up on that stage on Saturday. So let's get started!"

Santana rolled her eyes as the other girls cheered. What is with all this cheering today? She felt the camera on her zooming in at her cleavage. She took a step towards it glaring at the guy behind. "My eyes are up here freak!" She more or less shouted.

Everyone looked shocked as the guy backed off and concentrated on Shelby. She saw a lot of trouble coming at her this week with the difficult Latina but tried to shrug it off.

None of the other members tried to talk to Santana after her small outburst and she was kind of glad about it. She enjoyed singing and that is what she came here for.

* * *

The lessons took another two hours and soon all of the girls felt exhausted. After all they did just arrive today and it was now 10 PM. Shelby dismissed the girls but Santana stayed behind.

"Can I help you?" Shelby saw Santana hesitating until she finally stepped back fully into the room.

"I'm sorry I was late today." Santana's eyes were wide. Did she just apologize? She never did that. Even Shelby seemed surprised and was at a loss for words. Santana took a deep breath. Now that she started she could at least finish. "I don't do well with so many girls around competing against me. I'm a bitch. Always have been, always will be. But I want this. I need this." She looked up timidly. "I want to sing and show the world I'm actually worth something."

As the words sunk in Shelby smiled. She stood up from her place behind the piano and took a few steps towards the suddenly shy Latina. "Apology accepted." Santana let out her breath she didn't even know she was holding. "You have a great voice Santana and you can get far here. The other girls seem already afraid of you." With that Santana couldn't hold back a smirk. Shelby rolled her eyes. "But this isn't a solo competition. The show is looking for a girl _group_ and therefore you have to start making an effort to be nice to the girls, too."

"But they are so annoying." Santana let out a frustrated sight. "I am who I am and if those girls can't keep up with me then that is their problem not mine!"

Santana turned around and stormed out of the room. Shelby just shook her head. This girl is something else. She is hiding something and Shelby is determined to find out what it is 'cause for a short moment there she saw a girl who had a dream and she wants her to achieved it.

* * *

After Santana stormed out she thought about going back to her room and just sleep her frustration away but she knew she wouldn't sleep now. So she made her way out to the pool just behind the hotel.

Her feet hung in the water while she tried to calm down and hold back tears. What was wrong with her today? She never lets her walls down. That makes her weak and she can't be weak if she wants to win. She sighed deeply.

After about half an hour she heard some noise behind her and tensed slightly as she heard footsteps approaching her. Just as she looked up to see who was out here at this late hour she saw Brittany sitting down beside her, tangling her feet in the water, too. She relaxed again and had a small smile on her lips.

"What are you doing here so late?" Brittany whispered as to not to disturb the silence surrounding them.

Santana leaned back on her hands and looked up in the sky looking at the stars. She sight deeply. "Just thinking." She took a quick look at the blonde who was watching her intently. "What about you?"

"Well…Tina told me you are sharing a suite and when I got there looking for you she said you didn't came back after rehearsals." Brittany pouted and Santana couldn't help but melt at the sight.

She bit her lip and reached out. Just before she could take the blonds hand in hers she froze. Retracting her hand she answered while watching an even deeper frown forming on the blonde's lips. "Yeah, I needed a break from those losers."

Brittany stopped pouting and looked rather shocked at the Latinas choise of words. "Tina is not a loser, why do you say that?"

She looked so hurt that Santana had a difficult time to breathe. Her heart was aching and her stomach dropped. Without thinking about it she took Brittany's hand this time and hold on to it even as the blonde tried to break the contact. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She was frustrated with herself. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm a bitch and didn't think before speaking. I'm really sorry."

As the blonde didn't seem to answer she finally retracted her hand and stood up. She didn't get far as Brittany jumped up and got a hold of Santana's wrist. The Latina had a hard time to get over the butterflies in her belly when she looked back in blue eyes. They just stood there staring at each other what felt like minutes even if it were just a few seconds. Brittany broke the eye contact as she was now looking at their hands. Slowly she let her fingers slide down the Latina's hand and entwined their fingers. Santana felt warmth spread from their clasped hands up her arm and then traveling through her whole body. She bit her lip as she tried to get over the slight shiver she felt.

They then locked eyes again and Brittany finally spoke: "You are not a bitch." She smiled sweetly at Santana who melted at the sight. "You are just misunderstood." She froze.

Santana froze. What was that angel in front of her saying? She didn't even know her. Her walls came up again and they came up again fast. But this time it was Brittany who had a good hold of her hand and didn't let go. "Brittany…" She tried to sound stern but it came out weak.

"You are just misunderstood." Brittany repeated before letting go of her hand slowly. The next thing Santana knows is being engulfed in a big hug. The best hug she ever received actually. She melted into the embrace and didn't want to let go but Brittany ended the contact anyways.

With a small and short kiss on the Latina's cheek Brittany left. All Santana could to was stare after her and touching her cheek carefully were she still felt the blondes soft lips touching her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new update. Sorry for the wait yet again :( I don't know why but I have a really hard time writing Brittany's POV...But I hope I wrote a chapter you enjoy anyway.**

 **Hope for your feedback :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or show formats used in this story.**

Chapter 6

Her whole body was still tingling after she woke up the next morning. She still felt the Latinas body melting into hers and she still felt the soft skin of her cheek on her lips. When she stepped out of her room at 5:25 AM she had a huge grin on her face.

The other four girls stood at the front door, eyes barely open and definitely not in the mood for their first morning workout. When Mercedes saw Brittany grinning like a fool she couldn't help herself but groan loudly. "How can someone be in such a good mood this early in the morning? We should kill you or something."

Brittany's eyes went wide. "What?" She squeaks. Why would Mercedes kill her?

Kitty rolled her eyes. "She was kidding!" She then went for the door and opened it forcefully. "Let's go! I don't want to be kicked out of here just because Ms. Stupid doesn't understand sarcasm and made us late!"

With that Kitty was gone and Penny followed her wordlessly. Britt was hurt by that comment. She remembered getting called stupid regularly in highschool and had a hard time dealing with it back then, too. With her head hung low she followed the other girls out of the hotel.

Her smile was gone when she found a place a few feet away from the rest of all the girls gathered in front of Beiste.

"Hey…" Britt didn't look up at the sound of Mercedes' voice next to her. "I'm sorry for killing your good mood. I was just kidding, I would never kill you. I'm just not a morning person."

Britt nodded slightly. "It's okay."

Mercedes sighs. "Kitty is a bitch. Don't ever take it to heart what she says. You are not stupid."

With a small smile Brittany looked up. "Thanks." With her head up she saw Beiste stepping up to the group.

"Isn't it a wonderful morning girls?" She grinned at the groans she received. "Let's go for our run at the beach. There we will have a nice drill session before heading back for your vocal lessons.

Without further words she started running and the girls had no other choice than follow. Brittany saw Santana, a few girls behind, besides Quinn and a little brunette. For a second their eyes met and Brittany waved but Santana didn't even saw that since she made sure to look away.

What was wrong? She thought they were becoming friends. Britt felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. For the rest of the run she tried to concentrate on helping Mercedes. She was struggling big time and Brittany didn't want to lose one of her new friends after just one day.

* * *

The drill was really hard. Some of the girls vomited during the workout. They had to take five sprints up the hill at the beach. It was a short sprint but a very steep hill and through the sand. Brittany was in shape but was breathing hard, too. After some body stabilizing exercises they finally made their way back.

Not once did Santana speak a word to Brittany. Sometimes she would catch the Latina looking but as soon as their eyes met Santana looked away again.

Luckily they had a tight schedule and therefore no time to think. Everyone made it back somehow. Even Mercedes thanks to Brittany's awesome motivation skills. As they all made their way back to their suites, to take a much needed shower, Brittany saw Beiste holding Santana back. The Latinas shoulders slumped as she followed Beiste and the camera team to the gym of the hotel.

First Britt was confused as to why Santana had to go with her but then she remembered the punishment she received from Sue for smiling yesterday. Suddenly Brittany perked up again. That must be the reason why Santana didn't smile at her today. She didn't want to get punished even more.

For a second she thought about joining her in the gym but then thought better of it. What if that got both of them in trouble? So she reluctantly got back upstairs for her shower.

* * *

Brittany went to her vocal lesson a little early. Her coach was Holly and they hit it of instantly yesterday. They also realized that the young blond had to work harder on her voice than the rest of the group.

"Hola chica!" Holly grinned at Brittany. "How are we this morning?"

"Good." Brittany was still thinking about the Latina. She tried to push the feeling aside that she did something wrong but somehow it didn't really work. Before she got into the shower earlier she asked Quinn if Santana mentioned anything but she just shrugged.

"Oh oh, something is wrong." Holly mustered Britt carefully. "Spill it girl."

A little smile made its way on her lips. "It's nothing Holly. Let's get started!"

Holly was not convinced but let it go for now. She really liked the blonde and didn't want to push her. "Okay, how about we start with your solo part? Your voice comes out great in the chorus with the other girls but I know that we as jury will look closely at the solos."

Brittany nodded before they started their private lesson. 20 minutes later the rest of the girls arrived. Kitty just raised an eyebrow at seeing the blonde already in the room working.

"Are you trying to get an advantage or something? Or is this just because you are so slow and stupid that you can't keep up with us?" The small blonde grinned while whispering.

Holly heard her anyway and saw the hurt look on Brittany's face. "Better watch out Kitty. I'm part of the jury and won't hesitate to kick you out when I see or hear you insulting any of the girls ever again!"

Kitty scowled but kept her mouth shut. The rest of the girls, except Brittany, grinned happily. Nobody liked Kitty so far. She was a bitch and didn't care who knew. Even Quinn didn't want to have anything to do with her and she was friends with Santana - the biggest bitch there is.

Artie Abrams, the director, and Terri Schuester saw the whole scene. They tried to get to know the girls better or more like get to know their characters and appearances on the show. They sit down every day and review the video material of the previous days. They had a slight idea where they could create drama. But they liked it even better when the drama created itself.

Artie and Terri shared a satisfied look. They had quite a few bitchy girls, pure gold for Reality-TV, and they had likeable characters as well. With a nod they made their way to the next room and group, leaving Holly to do her work.

* * *

Brittany was happy when the vocal lesson was finally over. She liked to sing but she loved to dance. After a small lunch they would start their dance lesson. That meant she got see Santana again. Maybe she could talk to her there?

"Yo Brittany, thanks again for this morning. I wouldn't have got through that run and drill without you." Mercedes joined Brittany in the living room of their suite.

"You're welcome." Brittany smiled.

"I'm really afraid of the upcoming dance lesson. I'm so not a dancer." Mercedes pouted.

That earned a small laugh from the blonde. "You will do just fine Mercedes. I will help you."

The black girl grinned happily. Just then Quinn entered the room. "What are you grinning about?" She sat next to Brittany and looked at Mercedes who sat on the second couch left to them.

"Brittany promised to help me with the dance part of our number." She still grinned and looked at Brittany again. "And don't worry about the singing. You are doing just fine but if you want I will help you get through that, too."

Now Brittany grinned, too. "Thank you, I'd love that!"

"Alright, now that you got this all figured out we should get down to start working on our dancing." Quinn got up and waited for the two girls to join her.

* * *

A couple minutes later they found themselves in the dance studio from the day prior. Mike and Cassy were in a corner discussing something while some of the girls started stretching.

Quinn led Mercedes and Brittany over to Rachel. Brittany remembered the small brunette from this morning. She was the one running side by side with Quinn and Santana. She looked around but Santana wasn't here yet.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." The small girl reached out her hand towards Mercedes who shook it slowly before facing Brittany.

Brittany looked the girl up and down. She always thought she had a weird fashion sense, at least the other kids at her highschool used to make fun of it, but looking at Rachel she had to hold back a laugh. She was wearing a blue unitard and looked like a smurf or something. She was just missing the white hat.

Since Brittany made no move of shaking Rachel's hand she retracted it slowly. "You must be Mercedes and Brittany. Quinn told me a lot about you already. Mercedes you are supposed to have a very powerful voice. I'm sure we are going to have a lot of fun brining the best out of each other. I can teach you some great techniques to improve your vocal…"

"Stop right there!" Mercedes hold her hand up, palm facing the small and loud brunette's face. "I don't need no help from you. So watch out and shut up that big mouth of yours."

"Couldn't have said it any better." Brittany tensed up. Butterflies suddenly swarming her stomach at that voice. Santana came to a stop right next to her slightly brushing her arm before taking another step to hover over Rachel. "I told you once and I will tell you again: you have to stop your too long sentences. Breath from time to time, even if I don't care if you run out of oxygen." She then took a short look down the smaller girl's body before laughing and looking up to Quinn. "Told you she is a smurf!"

Brittany had to laugh at that since she thought the exact same thing. Mercedes joined them. The only ones not amused were Quinn and Rachel.

"You know Santana, one day you will get tired of insulting people and being a bitch and by then you will be alone and miserable." With that Rachel turned around and walked to the other side of the room to the rest of her group.

Quinn scowled at Santana. "Really? You can't even keep your mouth shut ONE time?"

"Where is the fun in that?" She raised an eyebrow at Quinn who huffed before following Rachel to the other side of the dance studio.

Little did they all know that not only got the camera team of Jacob Ben Israel everything on tape but Terri and Artie took notice, too. Not even two days and they had a dozen ideas to make the show more interesting. Their viewers are going to love it.

* * *

Only Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were left. Santana turned around, she looked briefly at Brittany before averting her eyes and stepping up to Mercedes. "Hi, I don't think we met yet. I'm Santana."

Mercedes shook her hand. "I'm Mercedes. Thanks for saving us from Rachel's rant."

Santana nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly an awkward silence started to consume them. Just as Brittany was about to say something Mike spoke up. "Alright ladies. Time to dance!" All the girls cheered, once again.

Cassy spoke up next. "Please get into your groups of five so we can start figuring out the perfect formation for each of you."

Brittany was disappointed. She didn't even get a chance to say one word to Santana she was gone so fast. She pouted when Quinn, Penny and Kitty joined her and Mercedes.

"God, what is wrong this time?" Kitty rolled her eyes but said nothing more when she saw the challenging look from Mercedes.

Mercedes didn't know what was wrong either but she surely didn't need Kitty to make it worse. Brittany is the best dancer of all the girls they couldn't risk her running away.

Quinn on the other hand saw Brittany looking longingly at Santana. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. Looks like Santana isn't the only one totally smitten with the other. "Girls, stop talking and start dancing!"

Brittany was grateful to get her mind of the comments from Kitty. She can lose herself in dancing and this is what she was now doing. After Cassy and Mike went through the whole performance with all the girls they started to separately help out where needed.

"How is it going over here Britt?" Mike stepped up to them and hugged Brittany.

"Wait, do you know each other?" Quinn was confused.

"Yeah, we went to highschool together and she is rooming with my girlfriend in Chicago." Mike told Quinn.

Brittany blushed. The four other girls were now looking at her. Quinn and Mercedes looked intrigued at finding out this new information. Penny and Kitty on the other hand looked pissed. "So that is the reason you made it so far?" Kitty asked. "Makes sense that you need help from the inside since your voice definitely didn't get you here."

Brittany felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of the others but Kitty had insulted her the whole day and enough was enough. Slowly the tears made their way down her cheeks.

Before anyone could say anything or do anything they heard a loud smack before they saw Kitty cowering on one knee and holding her right cheek.

All the attention has been on them since Mike hugged Brittany and now the cameras got a good picture of the slap Kitty received. Brittany looked to her left and saw Santana standing there breathing heavily and hovering over Kitty kind of like she did over Rachel before.

"Santana." Brittany whispered. Santana didn't move but looked at Brittany out of the corner of her eye.

"You ever talk to Brittany like that again and I will endz you! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I can do a lot more damage than that little slap, you hear me?"

Kitty scowled but said nothing. But Cassy did. "You can't be serious girls! Out! Both of you!"

"But.." Kitty didn't get another word in.

"NOW! You go find Beiste and run until you puke and have no words left to either insult someone…" She looked pointedly at Kitty. "…or slap someone!" Now she looked at Santana.

Brittany wanted to say something but Mike holds her back, shaking his head. She looked pleadingly at Santana to do something or explain what just happened but she left. Not even a look directed at the blonde.

Brittany's tears were still flowing silently when Cassy and Mike got the other girls to return to their dancing. Why did Santana slap Kitty? She was so confused. Did she hear what the girl said to her? Even if she hated violence she felt her heart beating fast by the idea of the Latina defending her. She needed to find her later. She needed to thank her. She needed to talk to her. She needed to hug her and feel her close again.

* * *

After the dance lesson was finally over she went out to the pool again. Tina joined her. She, too, had witnessed what happened at the dance studio and was curious about Santana's motives.

"She kind of went all _knight and shining armor_ back there. I mean, Kitty was totally out of line but I'm sure Mike was about to send her away. No need to slap the shit out of the girl." Tina shook her head.

Brittany huffed. "Kitty was insulting me since this morning. Called me stupid. Even if Santana didn't know about that she at least stood up for me." Now Brittany stared dreamily into the pool. "We talked yesterday."

Tina turned to her friend, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know what it is about her but I think she is a really good person and has something magical on her." She sighed.

"Yeah, her fake boobs." Tina snorted.

Brittany glared at her. "You did not just say that."

Tina gasped. Brittany looked furious. "Oh come on, they are fake!" She grinned but saw that Brittany found nothing amusing in her comment. "Sorry but she is kind of a bitch. She barely talks to any of us and if she feels the need to join in on a conversation it is to insult us. She is no better than Kitty."

Brittany clenched her fists and growled. "She is not a bitch, she is just misunderstood."

Tina snorted again. "Yeah, right. Whatever makes you sleep at night Britt." With that she got up and went back to her room.

Usually Brittany was glad when Tina talked to her like she would to any other person. But right now she felt hurt by her friend's words. Santana was not Kitty. She is not a bitch. Yeah, maybe she lashes out at people but she does so by reason. After not even two days all the girls already seemed to have figured out everything about each other when in reality they didn't know shit. She won't let people talk bad about Santana. She has seen it in her beautiful brown eyes, there is more to her than just vicious words.

Brittany knew now what she is going to do. She will help make everyone see just how amazing the Latina is. They are going to make it and prove everyone wrong.

With the new determination she got up and made her way to the front entrance of the hotel. She would wait up for Santana and tell her her plan.

* * *

Brittany waited two hours and was close to giving up. Everyone was inside rehearsing in their groups. Maybe she should, too.

But just when she was about to stand up she saw Beiste and Santana running up to her, a few feet behind and totally exhausted was Kitty. Brittany smirked at the sight.

"Hey!" She stepped up to the three women. Santana didn't make eye contact which made Brittany frown.

"Here to pick up another fight munchkin?" Beiste said to her in a serious tone but she saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and knew she was kidding.

"Nah, just checking if they are still alive." She grinned and Beiste laughed.

Kitty rolled her eyes and left them to take a shower. Santana wanted to leave, too, but Brittany was quick to hold her back. Beiste left them alone when she saw the pleading look from Brittany.

"I need a shower." Santana again tried to go back to her room but Brittany didn't give up.

"You know after last night I thought we could start becoming friends. Then the whole day you ignore me just to stand up for me when Kitty went too far." Brittany waited for Santana to react. When she saw the Latina looking at her feet but made no move to leave she smiled a little. "I like you Santana." She saw a small smile at the corner of the girl's lips and continued. "I like you a lot and what you did for me today just proved that I was right about you."

Santana looked up with a hesitant smile. "You don't know me though."

"Not yet maybe. But sometimes actions speak louder than words you know. The girls in there think they have everything figured out but I know they don't. They made up their minds about every single one of the other girls, including you and me." She rolled her eyes which made Santana giggle a little. It was beyond cute, Brittany thought. "So I want to prove them wrong. WE are going to prove them wrong." She held out her hand for Santana to shake. She just looked confused. "Are you in or not?"

After just a second hesitation Santana took Brittany's hand and shook it slowly. Now a growing smirk on her face. "Bring it on!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm back with an update! :) It was a really eventful weekend for us Germans, winning the Grand Slam Title at the Australian Open (Thank you Angie Kerber :D) and the European Championships in Handball! So with all this adrenaline pumping through my veins I found the time to continue my story...just so you get a little joy, too :)**

 **I hope you like what I created here! Let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or show formats used in this story.**

Chapter 7

It's Friday already and everyone works hard on their upcoming performance for the following day. The drama slowed down a bit since Brittany came up to Santana. They wanted to keep out of the others eyes as much as possible until they came up with a real plan to prove all the girls wrong.

Santana usually doesn't care for what everyone thinks about her. Okay, maybe a little but she doesn't care to be a bitch if needed. First she planned on keeping away from Brittany after their conversation at the pool the first night but when Kitty insulted the blonde she lost it. Brittany was crying and Santana just couldn't stand seeing that.

Quinn scolded her the next morning for behaving so out of control but Santana just shrugged. Quinn found her new best buddy in Rachel so she has no say in who she wants to defend from now on. They have known each other way too long, so Santana knew she will always keep an eye on her best friend but she doesn't need to know that.

The rest of the week Santana helped Brittany to get Mercedes through the torturous morning runs and afternoon dance routines. They had to separate for their vocal lessons and additional performing lessons for each individual group but found each other in the evenings at the pool. Santana wouldn't admit it but she found a new form of calmness in their conversations. Brittany has a different and maybe kind of naïve view of life but it made Santana think differently, too. She probably hasn't smiled as much in the last 5 years than she has the last 5 days thanks to the blonde.

"We should probably go through the whole song one more time before you can add the dancing." Shelby was a god send. Santana had a hard time keeping in control with the other girls' attitudes, especially Tracy (she learned the girls name finally) had her blood boiling more than once, but Shelby always shook her head calmly before Santana had a chance to lash out.

"We are good enough to do both now. No need to waste our precious time to sing the song only." Tracy again. Santana just rolled her eyes while she watches the scene in front of her. She always felt one of the two cameras on her in situations like that since they were probably waiting for another outburst but that made keeping her mouth shut even more satisfying.

While Sunshine was all for singing, Jane was on Tracy's side again. Those two found allies in each other but failed more than once to appear intimidating. Tina on the other hand was quiet all the time. Sometimes Santana was wondering if she was even there all together. Since she started hanging out with Brittany she dismissed her first idea to be nice to Tina. Brittany liked Santana for some reason, so she saw no need to befriend the blonde's bestie for now.

"I said…" Shelby stepped a little closer and spoke slowly. "…we are going through the song ONE more time before we add the dancing." Santana smirked and waited for Tracy to speak up again but she kept quiet.

Their vocals came out really strong and Santana was excited to perform tomorrow. It was a little harder with all the dancing but Brittany helped Mercedes and her a lot with the routine so she was able to concentrate on her breathing and had little to no problem getting through it. All the extra attention from Bestie in the mornings probably helped, too.

The other four girls on the other hand were breathing hard. "Looks like you have to practice a little more big mouth." Santana smirked at Tracy who shoots her a glare.

"Santana!" Shelby scolded her lightly but Santana just shrugged.

"What, it's true. She thinks she can do everything so perfectly but here we are, after going through the whole performance ONCE and Ms. Perfect isn't even able to give me one of her cute little comebacks." Before Shelby could say something Santana got back in position. "Let's do it again!"

To not give Santana any satisfaction the girls obliged and got in starting position again. Cassandra decided in their dance lesson that Santana should be up front since she got the whole routine down and the other girls could look at her for guidance if needed. She belted out her solo and got through the chorus pretty well the second time.

Shelby was happy that Santana took charge this way. She still saw a glint of hate and fear in the other girls' eyes when Santana spoke but they kept the drama to a minimum. "Alright ladies, take 5 and then we will go through it two more times and I'm sure you will do great tomorrow."

* * *

Since the dance lessons were not mandatory anymore Santana met Brittany and Mercedes in a nearly empty dance room. "Hey…" Santana couldn't help but smile seeing Brittany again. She had an incredible urge to hug the blonde but thought better of it while other girls were around.

"Hey Santana, how was your vocal lesson?" Mercedes asked while sitting on the ground stretching.

"Well, I did great, but can't say the same for the other girls." She rolled her eyes. "They want to practice without me for a bit. Not that I care but what good is supposed to come out of it?"

Brittany stepped closer to her so her fine vanilla scent washed over Santana. "They will realize soon enough that you are part of that performance. Don't worry, you will do great tomorrow either way." Brittany stared deeply into Santana's eyes. Santana felt warmth spread through her body like it did every time the blonde was so close to her.

Lost in blue eyes she didn't hear Mercedes say anything but at some point she felt something annoying pushing against her legs and she had to reluctantly take her eyes away to look down. "What?"

Mercedes smirked. "I know you two would like to jump each other right now but how about you help me with this routine first?"

Santana gaped at the black girl before glancing at a beet red blonde beside her. She didn't want to jump Brittany, she just…she really likes the girl and wants to be around her all the time. "Get up wheezy and stop talking bullshit. We need to get your ass moving."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brittany biting her lip. She loved when she does that. She looks hot and cute and…stop. Dancing. They were here to dance.

* * *

Brittany was right the other girls realized soon enough that they needed Santana to perform. Tina was the one in charge to bring her to the gym and Santana reluctantly went after Brittany told her so.

Without cameras around it was easier to work with Tracy and Jane but they were still a pain in the ass. She remembered Shelby's words to get through it. They are seeking for a girl group not a single performer and she will prove that she is able to play nice to get to the top.

She was happy that everyone was too tired after two more hours of practice and went to look for Brittany at the pool again. She wasn't disappointed to find her actually IN the pool. She smirked when she sat down at the pool, feet hanging in the water. "What are you doing?"

Brittany grinned. "We are in Hawaii. We have the sea and a pool here but nobody ever gets in. I wanted to swim and so I just did."

Shaking her head Santana watch the blonde in amusement. "You're something else Brittany S. Pierce."

"Come in Santana!" Brittany was in front of her now and Santana had an amazing view down her cleavage.

She bit her lip and then shook her head. "I don't have a bikini on Britt."

The blonde pouted. "Then come in naked, I don't mind." Now she smirked and Santana felt a blush creeping on her cheeks. The blonde is going to be the death of her.

She groaned. "I'll be right back." With that she left the pool area and went to but a bikini on. It only took her 10 minutes to be back. The sight greeting her made her stop in her tracks. Brittany was sitting at the edge of the pool now, back to her. Her muscles were visible and the water droplets made their way down the blondes back painfully slow ending their journey in the girls' bikini bottoms.

Santana is attracted to the blonde but this sight brought it to a whole new level. She had to hold back a moan when she stepped closer.

When she was only 10 feet away Brittany turned around and saw Santana staring. "You are back." She husked out.

Santana only nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She gripped the base of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head to reveal a deep red bikini. She was satisfied when she saw Brittany staring at her boobs and her toned stomach. She continued to undress herself by bringing down her shorts equally slow. The blonde's eyes following her every move.

She gave Brittany a minute to appreciate her body before jumping head first in the pool, welcoming the coolness. The moment she surfaced from the water she felt the blonde's eyes on her, the blue now darker than ever before. "I thought you wanted to swim?" Her voice was so low she didn't know if Brittany actually heard her but then the girl let her perfect body sink into the water slowly, never breaking eye contact.

They were drawn to each other like magnets and before Santana even realized how close they were Brittany splashed a big wave of water in her face. The laughter following would usually make her heart melt but right now she was simply shocked. Not a moment ago Brittany looked at her like a sex goddess and now she was jumping around like a little child splashing water in her face.

Game on! Santana chased after Brittany as fast as she could but Brittany's long legs gave her an advantage. The pool was actually pretty big with a deep and a flat end. Brittany was swimming over to the flat end so they were both able to stand. When Santana was finally close enough she jumped the blonde's back and tried to push her down in the water but Brittany was simply stronger. She grabbed Santana's legs and put them around her waist from behind while the Latina held onto her shoulders. Laughing loudly they dived in and out of the water together.

After a good 10 minutes Santana let go and went over to the edge of the pool. When she turned around Brittany was close. The water only reached their waist and Santana had fantastic view of Brittany's abs. Her eyes sparkled with the water and Santana couldn't help but reach out to bring her even closer. "That was fun." Santana whispered.

"Yeah." Brittany had trouble keeping eye contact since Santana's boobs were so very close.

"My eyes are up here honey." Santana smirked when the pair of blue eyes made their way downwards once again.

Brittany blushed and Santana found it adorable. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Santana whispered back still holding Brittany's hand to bring her closer once again.

Santana's eyes fell down to slightly open pink lips. The blonde's breathing was a bit heavier than before and so was her own. Santana let go of Brittany's hand and let her fingertips slide slowly up her arm. She followed her movements with her eyes and saw the goosebumps appear on pale skin. She bit her lip when she reached her shoulder and collarbone.

Brittany was still staring at her, unable to move. When Santana let her other hand slide over her abs and then rest on her waist she took another step closer.

They rested their foreheads together, mixing their ragged breaths. Santana really wanted to close the gap between them but something held her back. Slowly she loosened the contact and pushed Brittany gently away.

Brittany looked confused as to what just happened and Santana smiled. "We should probably get some sleep before the big day tomorrow."

"But…" Santana turned and pushed herself out of the pool, giving Brittany a good look at her fine ass before lending her a hand to get out herself. She reluctantly took it, pouting.

She didn't let go of her hand until they reached their towels. Without saying another word they dried themselves and put on their clothes. Santana took Brittany's hand once again which made both of them smile.

Santana went with Brittany to her suite to which Brittany's confusion grew. "Are you spending the night?" The blonde asked a little hopeful when they stopped at the door.

Santana shook her head to the blonde's disappointment. "No, I just wanted to talk to Quinn for a second before I get some sleep myself." She spoke softly.

She didn't really know what was going on right now. Usually she would be making out with the girl by now and then move on but for some strange reason she didn't want to hurt Brittany like that.

"Oh…okay." Brittany spoke equally soft and opened the door for them.

Quinn's room is two doors down from Brittany's at the front. So before Santana made her way down the hall she pulled at Brittany's hand to give her a hug. First the blonde seemed a bit tense but soon she relaxed and their bodies melted perfectly into each other. Santana wanted to make sure to remember that feeling and the blonde's vanilla scent, now mixed with the chloor of the pool. "Goodnight Britt."

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany smiled sadly at the Latina. When she tried to turn away Santana tucked once more at her hand so she would turn around.

She stood up at her tippy toes and gave Brittany a soft kiss on the cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary before whispering in her ear: "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Quinn looked at Santana with a quirked eyebrow.

"Better question, what is SHE doing here?" Santana quirked her own eyebrow at seeing Rachel sitting in her pajamas, covered in stars, beside Quinn on the bed.

Quinn only rolled her eyes. "We were just talking."

"Oh is that how you call it nowadays?" Santana smirked but inwardly she was not in the mood for another argument about their strange friendship. She needed her friend right now.

"When you just came here to insult me Santana I have to disappoint you, neither one of us will take offense in your words any longer and we would appreciate you leaving this room now." Rachel spoke up and Santana had to admit that she was a little shocked at those words. Was Rachel Quinn's new voice or what?

Quinn must have seen the hurt in the Latina's eyes because she suddenly stood up. "Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'll just leave." Now Quinn knew that something had to be wrong. Santana would never not lash out at Rachel. "Hey Rach, can you leave us alone please?"

Confusion covered the brunettes face but she made her way over to them anyway. "Goodnight Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave her a quick hug then took a small glance at Santana again before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Quinn led Santana over to the bed and they sat both down.

"Is the dwarf your best friend now?" Santana didn't look up.

"What? First of all, stop calling her dwarf." Quinn rolled her eyes but it had no effect since Santana was still locking down at her lap. "And you know that you are my best friend. Where is this coming from? And by the way, I could ask you the same thing." With that Santana looked up puzzled. "Oh come on, you spend all your time with Brittany. I'm surprised you are here and not in her room."

With that Santana sighed deeply. Quinn was kind of right, she wasn't really spending much time with her anymore but Quinn always had the hobbit around and she knows Santana can't stand her. "Yeah, well, I needed my best friend." She stood up. "But I'm sorry I bothered you."

She was about to leave but Quinn was quick to hold her back. "Okay now you are really scaring me, what is going on? Did something happen? Did you slap the shit out of that Kitty character again?" Quinn smirked a little and Santana couldn't hold back a small laugh of her own.

"No, nothing like that." She let herself fall backwards on the bed and faced the ceiling. "Something is wrong with me."

"And you figured that out just now?" Quinn smirked again.

"Quinn, can you please just listen for once?" Santana glared at her friend so Quinn nodded for her to go on. "I went to the pool to meet Brittany tonight. We usually just talk and she gets my mind of off those stupid girls of my group." She sights. "But today she was actually IN the pool. God Quinn you should have seen this body." Santana smiled dreamily.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Still not gay Santana."

Santana laughed lightly. "Everyone would be gay for that body. Jeez."

"Stop, you are drooling on my bed." Quinn smirked.

Santana slapped her lightly on the thigh. "Anyway. She looks like a goddess and I stand there like a fool. So she suggest for me to join her. Naked." Santana made big eyes at that memory.

"Did you?" Quinn was honestly interested where all this was going.

Santana sat up again and looked at Quinn with wide eyes. "What? NO!" She shook her head. "I went back into my room and put my red bikini on." Now it was her turn to smirk and Quinn joined her. She knew what this bikini did to people. "She couldn't take her eyes of me. It was kinda hot."

"Stop with all that just tell me were the problem is."

Santana rolled her eyes. "We are getting there. Alright, I jumped in the pool 'cause I seriously needed to cool off and Brittany followed me, still staring. I thought she was going to kiss me or something because she got so close and her gaze just…" Santana shuddered. "But no. She splashed me with water and we broke into a water fight."

Quinn laughed heartily and Santana couldn't help but join in. "That is awesome."

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun actually. But then it got all hot again and I was so close to kissing her. Like…really close. I was nearly able to taste her."

"Still don't see the problem here…" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't kiss her." Santana let herself fall back on the bed again.

"Wait what?" Quinn was seriously surprised.

"I didn't kiss her. I just. I don't know, I couldn't." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why not? Santana, she obviously wanted you, too, why didn't you just go for it?" Quinn scooted closer to the Latina on the bed so she could look at her face.

"What if I hurt her Quinn?" Santana looked desperate. "She is so amazing and such a nice person and I'm…well I'm not."

Quinn felt sympathy for her best friend for maybe the second time since they have known each other. First being the day Santana got outed in highschool. "Wow. You really like her, don't you?" Santana only nodded. "You can be a nice person, too, you know?" Santana looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, it sounds strange saying it out loud, too." Quinn smirked but then softened her gaze. "I don't know what it is about Brittany that makes you all mushy but I can see that you care for her. Noboby around here thinks she is worth a second look but you obviously found something nobody else did. I'm seriously impressed that you didn't kiss her today."

"Yeah but she probably thinks I'm not interested in her now." Another frustrated sigh left the Latina's lips.

"Well, then show her otherwise." Quinn shrugged.

"And how am I supposed to do that without hurting her in the end?" Santana rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Quinn see the problem here?

"That is for you to find out. Sorry Santana, but you are the only one who really knows how she feels or at least you are the only one who can figure it out. And let's be honest, you are also the only one who understands Brittany, so nobody can really help you with that."

Wow. Not even her best friend wanted to make an effort to help her out with Brittany. Looks like she is on her own once again.


End file.
